


[卡带]再不退烧就要化掉啦！

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]再不退烧就要化掉啦！

「哈湫！！哈……哈湫！！！」

「你这种时候就不要讲究形象了……」卡卡西默默抽了一张纸递给他，「这是什么小女生的打喷嚏方式啊？别追求什么文雅可爱，想打就打出来吧。」

「我在你面前有什么好讲究形象的……再说我才不是为了显得可爱所以故意忍耐着小声打喷嚏，怎么可能啊！」带土接过纸把鼻子堵住，瓮声瓮气地说，「要是不忍住的话，像先前那样一个喷嚏打出来，感觉脑浆都要一起被震出来了……呜，不行了，头好晕……」

真可怜，可怜又可爱。卡卡西给他喂了一点水，把他按回床上，帮他盖好被子：「睡吧，睡醒了就好了。」

「睡不着。」带土把下半张脸埋在被子里，他的脸上满是病态的红晕，眼神有些迷离，眼睛湿漉漉的，看着反而更像蹭着人类的手掌撒娇的小动物了，「为什么退烧药还不起效……好热……想吃冰淇淋……」

「痊愈以后就可以吃了。」

「但我忍不到痊愈！我现在就想吃！」

卡卡西懒得和一个闹脾气的病人计较，自顾自地摊开书看起了小说，没看几行就听到带土哼哼唧唧地小声抱怨着：「我想吃嘛……卡卡西……」

「不要任性，现在吃了会让病情加重的，好好养病吧。」

「太难受了……就没有什么强效退烧药吗？」

卡卡西啪的一声合上了书。

「有是有，先前我顺便买了一盒回来，不过，你应该不会想用。」

「为什么？」带土迅速坐起身，连脑门上的毛巾掉到一边了都顾不上去捡，「我肯定愿意啊！只要能快点好起来……」

「你先别把话说太满。」卡卡西屈起食指挠了挠脸颊，垂着眼皮无精打采地说，「那是放在直肠里的退热栓，你好好考虑吧。」

「……啊。」

要塞进屁股里？那一般不都是给小朋友用的吗，大人也这样会不会很丢脸？而且很奇怪啊……带土果然犹豫了。

高烧不退的大脑昏昏沉沉的，四肢也格外沉重，胃里好像始终坠着什么沉甸甸的东西，随时可能吐出来，这种感觉实在太难受了。带土没有犹豫多久，只要能早点痊愈，肛门塞药而已，不痛不痒的，这算什么！

「拿来吧！」他掀开被子，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，视死如归地说，「我自己来！」

「既然你决定了……」卡卡西把那盒栓剂拿过来，取出了里面的指套和退热栓，「最好推到尽量深的地方，这样在它融化以后你的身体能够更好的吸收药性。加油吧，放完了再叫我。」

卡卡西体贴地离开房间，给他留出了充分的上药的时间。带土忍着羞耻和不适撕开外包装，又戴上指套，自己脱了裤子跪在床上，拈起一枚小小的栓剂，摸索着将它缓慢推进了微张的穴口。

这本应是一件容易完成的事，然而意外发生了。

正常情况下，退热栓会在进入人体肠道，接触到体温以后慢慢融化。问题在于，带土是火遁使者，他的体温本来就比普通人要高一些，更何况如今他还发着高烧，栓剂刚刚接触到他火热的穴肉，就迅速融化成了一滩黏糊糊的药液，从他的股沟和指缝间滴滴答答地流了下去。

「……」

这……这该怎么办！

带土抖着手又拆了一颗，不死心地重新试了一次，结果这一颗也迎来了和前辈一样的惨烈下场。他往里面浅浅地插进了一个指节，想把手上那点剩余的药液涂抹在内壁上，可是那么浅的位置，那么少的药量，根本派不上什么用场。

这下他顾不上丢脸不丢脸了，笨手笨脚地穿好裤子，让自己看上去不那么狼狈，这才扯着嗓子大声喊道：「卡卡西——卡卡西，你快过来！」

卡卡西似乎一直守在门外，及时地推开门走了进来：「放好了吗？比我预想的要快啊。」

「……没有。」带土做贼心虚地将自己的裤子拉得更高了一些，他不敢看卡卡西的表情，转过头去把自己手上残留的药液展示给他看，「我……那个，体温太高，没放进去就化了……」

「……」卡卡西犹疑地看着他，一点表示都没有，带土不得不硬着头皮说得更明确一些，「……我需要你帮忙。」

卡卡西略略一想就明白了，了然地点点头：「一手撑开，一手迅速塞进去是吗？明白了，交给我吧。」

不愧是木叶第一技师，这副沉稳自信的样子一看就让人感觉十分可靠……等、等等！意识到自己在想什么，带土怀疑高烧可能真的把他的脑子烧坏了。

再不退烧不行了！恐怕大脑都要被高温烤化了！

之前多此一举穿上了裤子，现在要当着卡卡西的面脱下来反而比一开始就不穿更加羞耻……带土干脆放空大脑什么都不去想，又一次把裤子褪到膝盖，转过身去跪在床上高高支起臀部。

虽说他和卡卡西都见过对方的裸体不知道多少次，但是这种部位，这种姿势，还真是第一次。实在太丢脸了……明知道很对不起卡卡西，带土仍然闷不吭声地把脸埋在软软的被子里，暗自谋划起了之后要用什么样的方法洗掉卡卡西的这段记忆。

卡卡西洗了手折回来，慢条斯理地戴上指套，他冰凉的指尖触在带土发烫的肌肤上，让他没忍住抖了抖。

「你的里面真的烫得很厉害。」

「我知道……你不用说出来……」

救命……这也太，太丢脸了……

带土红着脸像是鸵鸟一样把自己的脑袋埋在了枕头底下，不去看不去听就只当无事发生。卡卡西用食指和中指微微撑开他被药液浸得透湿的穴口，他的手指打滑了好几次，每次只是不小心插进一点点就让带土几乎忍不住要叫出来。

「准备进去了，你放松一点。」

「嗯……」

卡卡西把那枚栓剂快速送进他的后穴，退热栓原本凝固的光滑表面一进入他高热的体内便融开了一些，流下了油一样的粘稠药液。卡卡西把它往深处推去，他的整根手指都没入了带土软烫的小穴，指腹蘸了些融化的液体，转着圈涂在了他敏感的肠壁上。

「……啊啊！」

这一下真是要命，带土没忍住直接叫出了声，还是、还是那种特别奇怪的声音……他哆嗦着蜷起身体，前面的阴茎也勃起了，紧紧贴着小腹，马眼冒出了一点晶莹的前列腺液。不光后面湿，现在前面也湿了……害怕被卡卡西发现自己居然因为被插屁股感到了兴奋，带土调整了一下姿势，颤着声音闷闷地问了一句：「还没好吗？」

「再忍耐一下，这样更容易起效。」卡卡西的声音非常平稳，他的手也稳得不像话，修长有力的手指勾动着软乎乎的肠壁，在里面不停翻搅摩擦，搅得淫猥的水声越来越大，带土都不知道那些液体究竟是融化的药剂还是他自己分泌出的淫水。从来没有体验过如此激烈的快感，他张着嘴急促地喘息着，悬在半空中的腰肢忍不住轻轻摆动起来，摇着屁股去迎合他的抽插：「啊啊……好、好棒，好舒服、唔……卡卡西……再、再深一点……」

「带土，你在说什么？」卡卡西的声音听起来很惊讶，他的长指却准确找到他的敏感点，在那里轻巧地按了按，带土顿时爽得差点直接射出来，「只是在上药而已啊，为什么喘成这样？」

混蛋卡卡西……这家伙是故意的……！

带土没空生他的气，大概他的脑袋真的被高烧烧坏了吧，快感压过了一切，就连生病的难受都遗忘了，现在他只想要更多……想要更大的东西插进去。他含糊不清地呻吟着，既舍不得卡卡西的手指，夹紧后穴去挽留他：「嗯……不要，不要走……」又回过头去摸他的胯下，真正摸到了才发现卡卡西看着无比冷静，其实他早硬了。

「……哼。」带土仿佛终于抓到了他的把柄，舔舔嘴唇露出了一个胜券在握的得意笑容，「用手指去插男人的屁股也能这么兴奋，卡卡西，你真是个变态……」

「要这么说的话，被男人用手指插得湿成这样，带土才更变态吧？」卡卡西微微笑了笑，将他富有弹性的湿热穴口撑得更开，抽出手指换成自己的阴茎，一插到底。

「呀啊啊……！！啊、啊嗯……好涨……」

「唔……真够热的……」

融化的药液被顶进了更深处，带土烫热湿软的肠壁紧紧包裹着卡卡西的阴茎，里面热得好像快要融化了，又湿又滑，每一次的抽插都汁水四溢。带土出了一身的汗，全身都泛起了粉色，卡卡西将他翻过来肆意揉弄着他饱满的胸肌，带土的乳头在这种刺激下很快颤颤巍巍地立了起来。他明明很有感觉，偏偏一边用长腿勾着卡卡西的腰迫不及待地挨操，嘴里还一边不老实地骂他：「嗯、你这个……变态……我、我还是病人呢……」

卡卡西把他抱在怀里，让他对准自己的肉棒直直坐下去。这个姿势插到了前所未有的深度，带土发出了一声短促的尖叫，口水和眼泪流得满脸都是。

「那我现在停下来？要我停下吗？」

「呜……不准……不准停……」带土将大腿分得更开，又挺起胸膛把他的头按在自己胸前，把自己的乳首喂到他嘴边，「嗯嗯、嗯、哈啊啊……卡卡西……继续干我……」

卡卡西把他的嫣红乳头吮吸得肿大了一圈，从他的胸口一路吻到下巴，揽着他的脖子想要和他接吻，带土却急急忙忙地抬手挡住了自己的嘴唇：「不行……接吻不行……」

「为什么？」卡卡西安静地注视着他，凑过去在他的指尖上轻咬了一下，「为什么接吻不行？」

「因为、因为，我生病了，会传染给你……」带土上气不接下气地说，「很、很热，很难受……」

「没关系。」卡卡西亲了亲他通红的脸蛋，和他接了个缠绵的长吻。他用含着笑意的声音低喘着在他耳边说，「传染给我，你早点好起来吧，我来替你难受。」

「你这个笨蛋……笨蛋卡卡西……呀啊啊！啊啊、嗯、……哈啊！！」

带土弓起脊背，被他插得几近恍惚失神，爽得除了高声淫叫以外什么都想不到。他的后穴一张一合地紧缩着咬紧了卡卡西的阴茎，马眼中喷出了一股接一股稀薄的精液。卡卡西拔出肉棒射在了他的胸口上，白浆滑过带土殷红肿胀的乳头，缓慢滴落在了他结实的腹肌上。

卡卡西低下头欣赏着这一幕，似乎很是遗憾地说：「糟了，药漏出来了不少。」

带土迟钝地往下半身看了看，他的股间湿淋淋的，根本分不清哪些是药液哪些是自己的淫水。

「没办法。」卡卡西叹了口气，又拆了一枚栓剂，重新分开带土的双腿，「只能再来一次了……」

「……那样的话，要送进足够深的地方才行……」带土咬着自己的手指，小腿主动架到了他的肩上，「进来……」

卡卡西怔了怔，他握住带土的脚踝，在他的脚尖上轻柔地落下一吻：「……我知道了。」

「唔嗯……又、又填满了……卡卡西……」

卡卡西耐心十足地给他喂着药，高高抬起他的屁股防止药液再次流出来，温柔而诚恳地说：「祝你早日康复。」

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
